Phases
by ope-hana
Summary: El miedo se hacía presente, el miedo la estaba haciendo que pensara más allá de su pequeña mente. El miedo le decía que iban a morir. Trató de respirar lentamente, pero su cerebro no estaba haciendo las funciones correspondientes. Harmony
1. Resolución

Bueno este fic estaba participando en un foro...

pero este día decidí agregarle otros dos capítulos y convertirlos en Harmony...

Espero que les guste y disfruten.

Universo Alterno. Siguiendo el canon de HPDH.

* * *

El miedo se hacía presente, el miedo la estaba haciendo que pensara más allá de su pequeña mente. El miedo le decía que iban a morir. Trató de respirar lentamente pero su cerebro no estaba haciendo las funciones correspondientes. Al contrario. Le decía que entrara en pánico, porque su cuerpo no iba a responder, que era mejor que se dejara matar.

¿Qué clase de razonamiento era este?

Dejó de respirar. Contuvo la respiración por un minuto después sintió que su cerebro reinicio. Todo pasó rápido, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. El destello verde alumbro la habitación. Voldemort les lanzo la maldición asesina.

Avada Kedavra

Su respiración se aceleró. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. El miedo hizo que su corazón bombeara más sangre y tuviera un shock de nervios. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

—¡Desmaius! —apuntó.

Vio como el sujeto se burló de ella. Si, era patético, patético el tonto aturdidor que envió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

"Crucio"

Sintió el dolor intenso, tan devastador, que estaba olvidando que tenía que sobrevivir. Sentía como unos cuchillos al rojo vivo la horadaran por todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza tenía una presión de dolor que pensó que unos instantes estallaría como un globo al explotar.

Gritó, no una, ni dos. Gritó varias veces como nunca. Y Voldemort reía. Lo disfrutaba.

Iba a morir, y era un hecho.

Sintió que por más que se contorsionara para calmar ese dolor, el dolor no se iba. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Su mente ya estaba entumecida, estaba dejándose llevar hacia la locura cuando un destello blanco apareció. Era la cara de Harry. Y todo se reinició.

Harry la necesitaba. Harry necesitaba derrotarlo, y no lo podía hacer porque nagini lo había mordido. Harry la necesita para que derrotar a Voldemort. Sintió un poco de osadía y con la adrenalina que le quedaba gritó un "DESMAIUS" y corrió hacia donde estaba Harry.

En un instante estaban de nuevo en un bosque a kilómetros de Voldemort. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban trató de curar a su amigo. Tenía que ser fuerte para él. Tenía que aguantar en no llorar; Harry la necesitaba.

Se limpió las pocas lágrimas, empezó con el tratamiento y cuidado para su amigo. Alguien tenía que ser la fuerte.

Pasaron 15 días, donde ella estaba con el miedo a flor de piel. Donde cada leve crujido volteaba a apuntar, y estar preparada para huir. Era como esas películas de terror que veía con sus padres cuando era una niña de 8 años. Donde sus padres la abrazaban para que ella no tuviera miedo, ahora se abrazaba a sí misma para evitar caer en la desesperación.

Le dejó una nota a Harry por si acaso despertara. Necesitaba más provisiones, y ella necesitaba saber qué fecha estaba. Se estaba volviendo loca al tener el relicario, y a Harry en coma mágico. Salió de las salas de protección se apareció a un pueblo cercano. Odiaba robar pero ahora era una emergencia, ya tenía una lista larga de las casas que robo ya que después se los recompensaría a esa pequeña familia muggle.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando un hechizo aturdidor le dio en la espalda.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en una mazmorra. Se imaginó lo peor. Si esto era lo peor. Estaba el olor putrefacto, envuelto con el olor a orín. Asqueroso. Trató de no vomitar, trató de calmar esa ansiedad que empezaba a encumbrar por todo su cuerpo. Su mente venia más de mil escenarios por segundos, su mente a cada rato la deslumbraba con una muerte más sangrienta que la otra. Ese era el poder de la mente. Su mente le estaba jugando el peor de los escenarios donde ella no podía salir, y Harry jamás despertaría porque no había nadie a su lado para cuidarlo.

Una lagrima de qué contenía todas sus ilusiones, todas sus esperanzas… su vida. Las epifanías venían en los momentos más críticos en tu vida, y eso era un hecho.

Ellos entraron con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione hizo lo que su mente le dijo; bloquéate. Bloquéate del dolor, bloquéate de la angustia, bloquéate del sufrimiento y lágrimas.

El primer Crucio lo sintió a morir, gritó; pero no lloró.

El primer desgarre de su piel gritó; pero lloró.

El primer puñetazo en su cara gritó, pero no lloró, ni pidió piedad.

Era su destino que la preparaba para lo que venía más adelante. El miedo no podía estar aquí, el miedo no podía ponerla en un estado de paranoia.

Le pidieron que dijera su nombre, ella no respondió y siguió poniendo su mente en blanco. Tenía que aguantar a pesar de sentir unos escalofríos de su cuerpo temblante.

Su mente reaccionaba al dolor, suplicaba piedad cuando sentía que ya no podía resistir. Su mente le pedía que ya se rindiera. Le dolía el corte que tenía en las piernas. Veía como la sangre brotaba, veía como los ligamentos de su rodilla brotaba más sangre. Su mente lloraba y pedía a los dioses o deidades mágicas que la salvaran. Quería regurgitar lo poco de bilis que tenía en el estómago al ver que se asomaba su hueso de la rodilla. El dolor era insoportable… y su cara lo sentía adormecido. ¿Este era su derecho por ser una muggle-born? ¿Este era su destino?

Sus torturadores dejaron la habitación. Estaba tumbada con varios cortes. El ardor y dolor eran inmensos, era como: un fuego que estaba comiendo su piel. Era como: estar en un desierto donde los rayos solares te quemaban por completo dejándote en la inconciencia. Y el miedo se hizo presente.

La ansiedad y paranoia estaban presentes. Tenía que salir de ahí e ir con Harry. **Era morir o matar.**

Morir o matar

Morir o matar.

Morir o matar…

 **Morir o matar…**

Su resolución fue explicita. Hizo un torniquete con la blusa que tenia. No era tiempo para llorar, no era tiempo para la vergüenza porque cuando sientes una amenaza hacia tu vida se te olvida todo. **Eran esos hombres o Voldemort**.

Con un gran esfuerzo se dirigió a la puerta. Estuvo escuchando los pasos y murmullos. Pasaron más de tres horas cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. **Morir o matar… morir o matar…** los nervios y la adrenalina se elevaron por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando esa persona entró, ella lo agarró desprevenido y le jaló de los cabellos para llevarlo hacia abajo. Puso todo su peso encima de su rodilla buena para asfixiarlo en la garganta.

El miedo estaba escrito en ese hombre. El miedo fue lo que vio cuando Hermione hundió sus dedos en los ojos del hombre. **Era morir o matar…**

El hombre gritó.

Ella rápido le quitó la varita y lo silencio. Salió rápido de la habitación. Usó un encanto de desilusión mientras cojeaba por los pasillos oscuros.

Pasos se acercaban. Ella se arrepegó en la pared mientras se agachaba.

Ellos solo vieron un destello verde que venía de abajo cuando uno de ellos cayó con los ojos abiertos. Escucharon como alguien se arrastraba y jadeaba. Otro destello y ninguno de ellos sobrevivieron. **Eran ellos o Voldemort**.

Hermione había logrado salir de esa pocilga. Desapareció del lugar.

* * *

...

* * *

… _ **Harry…**_

Estaba teniendo ese sueño donde sus padres murieron. Voldemort estaba ahí y nagini lo estaba enroscando…

Abrió los ojos.

—Harry —musitó Hermione—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí… —mintió.

Se hallaba en la tienda de campaña, tumbado en la cama

Inferior de una litera, tapado con un montón de mantas.

Comprendió que estaba a punto de amanecer por la quietud y la luz fría y el mate que había en el exterior. Tenía el cuerpo

Empapado de sudor; lo notaba en las sábanas y mantas.

Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo; Hermione lucia diferente. No eran esas ojeras, no eran lo flaca que se veía, no. no era el tupido cabello. Era esa mirada que decía que había pasado por un momento amargo y la muerte.

Hermione había matado; pero el ignoró ese pensamiento. Su Hermione jamás haría eso.


	2. Aceptación

Harry se encontró observando a su amiga, había algo raro en ella y eso lo estaba preocupando. Ya no la veía llorar, cuando ella pensaba que él no se daba cuenta. Ya no la veía nerviosa y un poco inquieta, ahora todo lo contrario. Hermione se veía precavida, como si ya tuviera experiencia en el campo.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba era la mirada fría que ella tenía. Su mirada era casi vacía, rara vez le daba la calidez que Harry en estos momentos necesitaba. Suspiró resignado, bostezó para quitarse la somnolencia. Se acercó a su amiga y se dio cuenta que su amiga tenia lista la varita por si él le llegara a quitársela.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó cauteloso.

Ella solo asintió y siguió en su lectura, pero aun así lo miraba de refilón. Para Harry era extraño lo que estaba pasando, era como si un muro se había sembrado en medio de los dos. El Horrocrux por tiempo le decía que su amiga desprendía magia oscura.

Harry no era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta que el Horrocrux los envenenaba cada vez que uno lo cargaba. Él tenía que averiguar qué es lo que tenía su amiga. Se acercó y se dejó caer a un lado de ella. Sin pensarlo la abrazó. Aspiró su aroma y la rodeó en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué tienes? Hermione algo te pasa y no sé cómo ayudarte —le susurró en su oído. Escuchó como la respiración de ella se desaceleraba. Escuchó como trató de ocultar su llanto.

No sabía lo que había dicho o hecho, pero estaba resultando favorecedor. Su amiga empezaba a relajarse en sus brazos, Harry se deleitó con el olor que desprendía su pelo. También se dio cuenta que desde que Ron se fue, ella se ponía el perfume que Ron una vez le regalo. No sabía que pensar… desde que despertó de aquel encuentro con Nagini Hermione dejó de usar el perfume, de hecho Harry estaba cien por ciento seguro que Hermione lo tiró o lo despareció.

—shhhh, shhhh —trató de tranquilizarla.

La tomó de la barbilla y le alzó la cara para poder verla. Ahí estaban esos ojos tormentosos, llenos de culpa que la estaba torturando. ¿Qué podía decirle en este momento?

—No te culpo por lo que le pasó a mi varita —lo había dicho, no sabía que Hermione se estuviera culpando. Bueno el sin querer la culpo por lo que pasó. Pero pensándolo bien, fue culpa de él por querer seguir a esa estúpida vieja.

Hermione rompió en llanto y negó con la cabeza. Se aferró a sus hombros. Harry no sabía que hacer o como solucionar el malestar que estaba sintiendo por ver a su amiga llorar. Repitió el mismo procedimiento y ambos se quedaron viendo. Ella esquivando su mirada y el embalsamado en los labios de su amiga. No lo pensó de nuevo. Todo fue natural.

Él la beso. Un beso casto en los labios. Un rose sutil… y su corazón empezó a bombear frenéticamente. Hermione dejó de llorar y ahora estaba sorprendida al igual que él. ¿Qué pasaría si profundizaba ese beso?

Se acercó más a ella y abrió los labios para besarla. Hermione tardo diez segundos en permitirse abrir la boca y responder el beso.

Cálido.

Húmedo pero no le tomo importancia.

Anhelo y nervios al descubrir que su corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente.

Paz… ya no sentía la carga de la profecía en sus hombros.

Silencio… el beso y el tiempo fue mágico. Se desconectó y solo se permitió disfrutar del momento. El viento de la nevada ya no importaba solo ella y el.

Se separaron tímidamente, después de un momento soltaron a reír. Harry volvió a besarla. Ya nada importaba en este momento solo quería sentir el calor que ahora Hermione le estaba dando. Y la aceptación a lo que estaba sintiendo nadie podía despojárselo de su mente.

 **:::::**

 **N/A:**

 **Como lo había dicho… este fic participó en un reto… pero ahora le cambie el nombre. Antes se llamaba Miedo, ahora será PHASES.**


End file.
